Just like Heaven
by Mystik
Summary: After getting trapped in the last place possible, they have a summer trip to remember. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, Yami+Yugi

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the SSC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Just like Heaven - Chapter one**

The heat at the beginning of summer was taking control of the whole city. The air was heavy and hot, making everyone wish that they were spending their days in some pool or on the beach, instead of at their work or in their houses.

"We shouldn't…uhn…we shouldn't be doing this," gasped the voice, husky with lust.

"I just can't contain myself with you around," replied the voice from above him, his agile hands making light caresses over the other's torso, their lower bodies rubbing against each other lazily.

"Uhn, Yami…" moaned Yugi as he kissed the former pharaoh, feeling the weight of his lover pressing his body against the cool counter in the game shop.

Yami intensified their make out session by pressing his hard on against the other more fiercely. He heard the bell over the door ring, but he couldn't care less. It felt too good to stop.

"For Christ's sake, I don't need to see this!" exclaimed Jou as he quickly covered his eyes, blushing fiercely.

Yugi gasped and pushed his lover away as he got up and sat behind the counter, blushing as well.

"Hey…Jou. How are you?" He turned his violet eyes to him. "Sorry about…that."

"Well, I'm not. It's not like he didn't enjoy what he saw," smirked Yami, who received a slap to his head for his comment, "Ouch, aibou! What did you do that for?!"

"Anyway…" continued Yugi, after glaring at his lover, "I thought you would be working at this hour."

"I was. I mean, I am." The blond sighed. "That's why I'm here, in fact. I need a favor from you guys."

"So, you finally decided to tell Seto how much you want him to fuck you; it's that, right?" Yami asked, only to receive another slap, "Ouch, stop that!"

"Don't talk like that about Jou's love," the shortest man reprimanded before looking at Jou again and giggling. "But Yami does have a point. When are you gonna tell Seto about your feelings? You've had a large share of opportunities."

Jou sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that it would come to this before he even came to the game shop. It was always like that, and he couldn't say anything because they were totally right.

That summer, it would be two years since he had gone to work for none other than Seto Kaiba. When he thought back to that day, just after their high school graduation, he still couldn't believe his luck. It had all started when he had decided that he wanted to work at Kaiba Corp. Why he had made a decision like that was beyond him. He sent his résumé to the company, hoping that he could at least get a job in the industrial manufacturing area. Anything was fine as long as he could make some money to pay for college and house expenses – which were much higher since he had moved from his father's home.

What he hadn't expected was the offer he had received from the brunette. Seto had asked him if he would like to work as his assistant. To say he was surprised was an understatement; more like shocked. When he asked the other why he had wanted him, the young CEO had just shrugged his shoulders and answered that at least he knew the blond wouldn't betray him. That had been the first time he had realized that he was falling, and fast, for the stoic brunette.

He was looked upon with fury and envy by the other employees for the first few months, but soon, they had learned to respect Jou, and even admire his work. He and Seto made a wonderful team, even if it was a bit of a fantasy he held in his mind. Where the CEO would put his pratical mind to a task, Jou held the soul of the work. The company grew in sales, and their product releases were always a success.

But the blond didn't understand why he hadn't taken any of the opportunities given him to tell the other how he felt about him. Every time he was about to, something would stop him, like an invisible brake. And as more time passed, his admiration and infatuation for the brunette grew and eventually bloomed into love. How couldn't he, though? Those blue eyes and auburn hair were a killer combination. And besides that, he had gotten the chance to know the soft and sweet side of Seto, which was especially obvious when Mokuba was involved.

"Earth to Jou? Jou, I'm talking to you!!" shouted Yugi. "Hey!!!"

The blond almost jumped out of his skin at the shout. "What the hell, dude?!"

"Where were you?" the short youth asked with a smile.

"No doubt thinking about his beloved…dragon," the former pharaoh said. He came around the counter and wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders. "So, you've been daydreaming over there and never told us why Seto gave you a day off."

"He didn't," stated Jou. "You see, this weekend we're gonna travel to a business meeting, and…"

"And…?"

"It's on an island not far from Japan, at a resort. So, he said that since we were going to be staying there anyway, we should enjoy ourselves."

"That's great!" exclaimed Yugi. "But I still don't see the point of you being here at this hour…"

"Well…you remember how my apartment was broken into last month, right? Well, the fuckers stole a lot of things…including…" The blond blushed.

"Including..? Come on, it's not that bad, is it?" inquired Yami.

"Theystolemyswimsuits," Jou said in a rush.

"What?" The former pharaoh arched one eyebrow.

"They stole my swimsuits, okay? I didn't have the time to buy new ones, and now this trip…" Jou explained, obviously exasperated.

"So…you want us to go shopping with you?" asked Yugi. At seeing his best friend's nod, he smiled. "Why didn't you say so sooner? We can go right now; Yami can stay alone for a few hours, right Yami?"

"Well, thanks for the help buddy, but…"

"We are running very late, and Jou doesn't know meaning of the word punctuality," a tenor voice said from the door.

Jou turned around, blushing because Yami was still hugging him.

Seto Kaiba crossed his arms, arching one elegant eyebrow as he took in the scene. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. Jou was just asking us for some help to buy a few new swimsuits for him to take on your wonderful summer trip," answered Yami as he stepped away from the blond, and smirking at the look of jealousy he saw in those blue eyes.

"It's not a summer trip. It's a business meeting," retorted the brunette.

"But it will be to a resort, and it is summer, so…it's all the same," Yugi said with a giggle.

"Whatever, Yugi. Jou…" drawled the brunette, now looking to his assistant, "We came here to deliver the contracts to Motou-san, not to chit chat; we are already late."

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Jou as he walked to the counter and dropping off a folder. "Here's the contract listing you as a preferred seller that you requested, buddy."

"Cool! Come by tomorrow; we can shop all you need, and I will give you the contract back, too, already signed by my grandpa. Is that okay with you, Seto?"

"Sure, I know you honor your promises. Anyway…let's get going, Jou."

"Sure. See you guys tomorrow." Jou waved, following the young CEO outside.

As they were entering the white limousine to head to their business appointment – Seto had been somewhat obsessive about the color white over the past few months – Yami hurried out to catch them, grabbing the blond by the arm.

"What is it, Yami?" asked Jou as he turned to look at him.

"You promise me that on this trip, you will tell him everything," the former pharaoh whispered, quietly so that Seto couldn't hear.

"Wha..what?!" Jou blushed. Again.

"Tomorrow we will buy your swimsuits, but we are also going to come up with a plan so that you can be with him once and for all. Be prepared." With that final statement, he let go of the blond's arm and waved to the brunette before he re-entered the game shop.

As the limousine was drove to their appointment, Seto stared at the blond, and then he crossed his arms. "So, what did Yami want with you?"

Jou bit on his bottom lip. "Nothing much. He just said that he would go with me and Yugi to the mall tomorrow," Jou explained half-truthfully.

"I see," Seto said, not completely believing him, but not pushing any further.

For some time now, the young CEO had become very…possessive about the blond. He knew that he shouldn't; the blond was not even his boyfriend, nothing to justify him feeling that way, but it was not as if he could help it.

The upcoming business trip had come as the perfect opportunity. The brunette smiled to himself as he watched the scenery passing by outside the window of the limousine. He would make sure that when that trip ended, the blond would be all his.

Seto Kaiba was a man on a mission.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, Yami+Yugi

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the SSC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Just like Heaven - Chapter two**

"What the hell is that? I thought we were buying swimsuits!"

"Yes, we will be. But, you need this if you want to win Seto's heart." Explained Yugi as he held out a bottle of sun block "Here, smell it."

Jou just looked at his friend as he grabbed the bottle and opened it. He took a sniff and frowned. "Mango? You want me to use a sun block that smells like mango?!"

"It's an aphrodisiac, you know," stated the shorter one with a smirk.

"Says who?"

"The company who created it," Yami answered as he hugged his aibou around the waist. "And I can guarantee its veracity. It drove me crazy when Yugi used it and then we…"

"Stop. I don't want to know," the blond interrupted, stopping him before the pharaoh could go any further. "You should know by now Yami that it's too much information for me."

The former pharaoh smiled lightly. "In any case, you should take it with you. Just in case. Who knows what sort of a reaction Seto will have?"

"He will laugh his ass off!" replied the blond with a frown. "He's not the kind of guy who will be attracted by this kind of thing."

"Just try it. You could be surprised," Yami said as they got in the line that led to the register.

"I'm surprised that you guys are making all sort of suggestions about my love life," Jou, mumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah, and without us, you never would take the first step, am I right?" pondered Yugi, looking at his best friend.

Jou didn't answer that. He hated when the other was right.

-----

"All these years, and you still haven't improved your skills."

"Shut up. It's your turn, could you hurry up?" said the blond, obviously very annoyed.

Seto smirked at the reaction he, and he alone, could still elicit from the blond. They were in the brunette's office, on a Friday afternoon, and they were dueling. Since the day had been so slow at work, the young CEO had suggested a little Duel Monsters to pass the time. And now, as expected, he was winning.

"I will put this card face down, and I summon Judge Man in defense mode…for now," Seto said as he looked across the table at the other, waiting for him to make his move.

"I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode," Jou stated triumphantly, giving his boss a smirk. "Red Eyes will destroy your little Judge."

"So, are you attacking me?"

"Damned right."

Seto laughed. "As always, you act before you think. Did you forget my face down card? I change my Judge Man to attack mode, and I reveal my trap card: Reinforcements." The brunette smirked, and his eyes glowed in pleasure at the distraught look on the blond's face. "Guess I have more attack points than you now, am I right?"

Before Jou could answer the taunting, he saw his beloved dragon get destroyed by Seto's powerful card. He pouted without realizing it, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's no fun dueling with you."

"Because you always lose?" asked Seto, his smirk widening at the lovely pout he saw on the other's lips.

"I do not!" exclaimed the affronted blond.

"With me you do," the brunette answered without missing a beat.

"Go to hell, Seto," the blond shot back, but a little smile was on his lips.

The young CEO grinned. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he had invited the other to be his assistant two years ago. But, when Jou had come to his corporation looking for a job, he knew he had found someone he could finally trust. Unlike his last five assistants.

And the blond had really surprised him, in more ways than one. He was much more intelligent than anyone had ever given him credit for, and much more mature when he wasn't around the gang. In fact…little by little, the brunette had started to see the other in a new light.

Still, it had caught him by surprise when, one day, he felt his heart beat a little harder in his chest for the other after watching the blond expertly convince one of their advisors change his mind about a new corporate strategy. Part of this was probably because Jou had come to him after his little victory and hugged him. And, when the blond had backed away with a blush and apologizing for his actions, he had felt like he could have grabbed him and kissed him for all he was worth.

After that, the young CEO had still taken some time so he could come to terms with his feelings. Now he knew how he felt, and how he would act on that. He didn't know if the blond would say yes or no; but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. All he knew for sure was that for the first time in his life, he had found somebody he liked that was worth fighting for.

"Seto? Seto, I'm talking to you!"

The brunette blinked and looked over at the other. Again Jou crossed his arms, this time in annoyance.

"Are you ignoring my words now?" He couldn't help but sound a little hurt.

"Sorry…I was thinking about something…nothing important and…what?" Seto asked when he noticed that Jou was looking at him strangely.

"You really apologized to me?" The blond sounded surprised.

"Is it really that amazing?"

"Well, considering it's the first time I've ever heard you apologize for anything you've done, yes, it's incredible," Jou answered.

"I'm not that…harsh."

"Believe me…you are."

"I'm not."

Jou arched one eyebrow, and shook his head.

After a minute under that amber stare, Seto looked away. "Okay, maybe sometimes…I can be a little…rough."

"A little? Oh, you're being modest," taunted Jou as he smiled warmly.

"Shut up, Jounouchi," the brunette said as he glared at him.

The blond smiled even wider. He had turned the tables, and that felt _so_ good.

-----

"What kind of luggage is that?"

Jou blinked questioningly at the other, looking at his bags and then looking up at him again. "It's some necessary things I might need for the trip."

"That much? You do know we're just spending one week there, right?" asked the young CEO, humor dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it looks like you brought your entire house," explained the taller one, now smirking fully.

"I guess that's not going to spoil the trip because you two are going in your private jet, right Seto?" asked Yugi as he helped them with their luggage.

It was Saturday morning, and the couple had come to the private airport to help their friends with the last minute details before their trip.

"What do you mean by that Yugi?" asked the brunette.

"Well, Jou can put some of his…things inside the jet, right?"

"Who's going to pilot?" asked the former pharaoh.

"I will," answered Seto, who was waiting for permission to depart from the control tower. "It's a short trip, so I can manage."

"Oh, I see." Yami smiled.

"Come on Jou, let's check in this…luggage," the brunette said with a sigh, resigning himself to accept the number of bags.

After checking-in and receiving the permission to depart, they said their goodbyes to the couple and taxied to the runway. Behind them, Yugi and Yami crossed his fingers hoping that Jou's innate luck would give the blond a chance to confess his feelings.

Inside the jet, Jou was thrilled. It was the first time ever that he was going to be fully alone with the brunette, knowing that no one would interrupt them – at least for one hour. At the same time, he was terrified, as well. What would he say? How would he say it? Just thinking about that was making his insides turn. He wouldn't survive this trip, he was sure of it.

They took off swiftly, and he spent most of the time asking the brunette questions about the plane, the controls, and everything else so that he wouldn't think about the other thoughts he was having. When they had been in the air for forty minutes, something beeped on the control panel.

"What happened?" asked Jou, suddenly having a bad feeling about that.

Seto looked at the panel and frowned. "Strange. Usually that sound means the jet is running out of gas, but the gas gauge shows we still have full tanks."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost; we have more twenty minutes in our flight."

As soon as he said those words, the jet lost some altitude and started to tremble. Jou grabbed the sides of his seat, his eyes wide as saucers. Seto frowned again, looking once more at the gas gauge, which was now beeping non-stop. "Fuck! What the hell is happening?"

"We are not falling, are we?" murmured the blond.

"Of course not." The jet lost even more altitude. "But I think we will have to make an emergency landing."

"What?!"

So much for a nice, quiet summer trip.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, Yami+Yugi

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the SSC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Just like heaven - chapter three**

Luckily for them, the area was full of small islands so they weren't forced to land in the middle of the sea. Seto expertly maneuvered the jet, and soon they landed in a clear area on an unknown island, surrounded by a forest. Jou looked at the scenario around him, his hands still gripping the arm rest tightly. He let out the breath he was holding and stared at the brunette.

"Where the hell are we? And what the fuck just happened?"

"How should I know?" answered the young CEO to both questions. He unfastened his seatbelt and got up, reaching for his bag and grabbing his cell phone. He opened the mobile and dialed. Seconds after that, he snapped it shut and threw it at the bag. "Un-fucking-believable."

"What's wrong?"

"The battery is dead," Seto explained, obviously pissed. "Where's your cell phone?"

Jou sweatdropped. He grinned nervously, speaking lowly, only the last word audible. "…it."

"What? Speak like a normal person!" the brunette demanded in a menacing tone.

"I didn't bring it."

"You what?!" exclaimed the young CEO. "You brought a fucking sleeping bag – to a resort, mind you – but you didn't bring your cell phone?"

"I forgot at Yugi's and I thought I wouldn't need it!" retorted the blond. "And looks like I'm gonna use that sleeping bag after all."

"Oh no, I don't think so. I'm not fucking staying on this island in the middle of God knows where," Seto answered as he got up again and took off his leather coat.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a look at the turbines and engines, maybe figure out what's wrong."

"But you're no mechanic!"

"Yeah, but I think I know a thing or two about this," the brunette retorted as he pushed a button on the control panel which opened the door that led outside.

Jou gaped and tried to think of something to say to stop the other, but knew it was useless; when Seto wanted something…, 'I just wish it could be like this with me' thought the blond bitterly. He decided to see if he could help the other to get out of that place as soon as possible. He got out of the plane, jumped softly to the ground and walked over to the brunette, who was standing next to one of the turbines. "So…?"

"Well, we can discard the possibility that it was a problem with the turbines. Both of them seem to be fine. Now we have to look at the internal engines."

"I can try to contact the Domino control tower while you look at it," the blond offered.

"You do that," Seto said as he walked away from him to check the other parts of the jet.

Jou sighed and went back inside, and then climbed into the cockpit. He sat in Seto's seat and looked at the panel, trying to figure out how he could contact the control tower. "I think I will take a course or something about these things when we return," the blond mumbled to himself, growing confused by all the buttons. After trying to figure out which button he could press, he decided to try his luck – which hadn't done much for them up to that moment – and he pressed the big, green button on top. There was a loud bip for several minutes and then…silence. He tried the next button, and the same thing happened. He cursed and tried the next one. Nothing. "Fucking great."

"It's useless," a voice behind him said.

The blond whirled around, his hands on his heart. "Jesus Seto, don't scare me like that!"

The brunette arched one elegant eyebrow. Then, he sat in Jou's seat, crossing his legs. "I discovered what our problem is. Electrical failure. Apparently, my so called mechanics didn't see this little…are you even listening to me?"

The blond blinked, returning to reality. The last few minutes had been something of a daydream to Jou, ever since he had noticed that the brunette was shirtless. He couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous body that filled his dreams, and his mind shut down to anything else. When he heard Seto's demand, he noticed what he had been doing and blushed furiously, hurriedly looking away.

"Ahn…how…long we gonna stay here?" the blond asked finally, settling for something neutral to talk about.

"Well, I can't fix all of the damage, but I can probably make the panel work so that we can contact Domino airport." Seto smirked. It hadn't gone unnoticed the way the other had looked at him, and he was flattered. More than that, actually, he was delirious. Sure, the shirtless thing had just been an idea he'd had to see if he could affect the other, even if only a little bit. It had worked better than he had expected. "I guess we're going to spend some time alone here on this island," Seto finally concluded.

"What?! I mean…I guess so," the blond exclaimed, his mind working furiously. He couldn't help but feel that their situation had something to do with the former pharaoh. Or maybe he was being just paranoid. Yami wouldn't do something that extreme just to give the blond a chance to confess. Yugi would kill him if he did. He looked shyly at the brunette, his amber eyes glowing in anticipation. It couldn't hurt to confess, could it? Even if Seto rejected him, at least he would get that weight off of his chest. He sighed deeply. "Seto, I…"

"Do you want to go get some sun?"

"I have to tell…what?" asked the blond, confused by the sudden statement.

"I asked if you wanted to get a bit of a tan – while I try to fix the electrical system," Seto answered.

"But…I wanna help."

The young CEO smiled. There was that lovely pout again, the one that could make Jou look so much like a puppy. He got up and put his hand on the blond's shoulder, feeling him shiver. Oh, this was going to be good. "There's nothing much that you can do. I don't even know if I can fix it, but I have to at least try. So, to make up for the lost trip to the resort, I am telling you to go have some fun. After all, we are on an island, and you bought some new swimsuits, right?"

Jou closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of that hand on his shoulder – even if his shirt was preventing the skin-on-skin contact. He opened his eyes and looked up, almost drowning in those sapphire pools. He held his breath, feeling the air around them changing. Seto could feel it too, and without thinking, he lowered his head and kissed Jou softly on the lips. The blond sighed at the contact, his heart racing, his body tingling. But before he could respond, the brunette backed off.

"Go. I will join you later," Seto said as he left the cockpit.

Jou sat there feeling stunned, and slowly, he touched his lips with his fingertips. Had Seto really kissed him? Did he feel something for him, too? Millions of questions ran through Jou's head before he finally got up and went to retrieve his baggage. As he opened one of the bags, he smiled when he saw the scented sun block that was sitting there. Maybe he could use some of his friend's ideas, after all.

Now, he was truly glad that the jet had suffered that problem. For the time being, he was going to have Seto all to himself.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, Yami+Yugi

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the SSC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Just like heaven - Chapter four**

He was almost sleeping as he lay on top of the sleeping bag that he was using as an improvised towel to relax on the sand and get some sun. He was using the infamous mango scented sun block which, in the end, wasn't so bad. Once he got used to the smell, it protected his skin just like any other sun block, and that was what mattered.

Jou sighed, his thoughts drifting once more to the brunette in the jet. His mouth still tingled from the sweet kiss that they had shared, and he was excited by the promise of Seto joining him later. His heart was still beating rapidly from that moment, and time seemed to be passing agonizingly slow. How much longer would the young CEO be spending in that goddamned jet? "He could just leave it for a few hours and come down here to the beach," the blond murmured to himself with a pout.

"Did I really take that long?" a tenor voice asked.

"Oh God!" Jou sat up on the sleeping bag and looked at the brunette. "Stop doing that Seto, for Christ's…sake." His voice died in his throat.

Seto was wearing a swimsuit. That wasn't really anything extraordinary, since they had been going to a resort after all. The little thing that had caught his undivided attention was the color of the cloth.

It was white.

Jou didn't know if he should curse or thank the other for his recent obsession with the color. He wasn't thinking properly right now; who could, when a Greek god was standing right in front of him wearing that kind of vestment? In the blond's modest opinion, the white color was leaving very little to the imagination because it outlined every contour of the other's body, including his…

"Something wrong?" Seto asked in amusement.

"Ah, nothing," Jou stammered as he looked away and blushed a deep red. How could someone be so freaking gorgeous? "Ahn…did you fix the radio?"

"It will still take a few more hours," the brunette explained matter-of-factly. "But, I decided to let it drop…for now. After all, I did promise to join you, am I right?"

"Ahn…yeah," answered Jou with a weak laugh. Great, now the brunette was reading minds, as well. "So…are you going to sit in the sand, or do you want to share the sleeping bag?" The moment those words escaped his mouth, he knew that he shouldn't have said them.

Seto smirked, and looked like a lion about to jump his prey. This was too perfect to be true. He approached the other and sat on the end of the Nylon fabric, and then he saw something sitting beside the blond. He arched one eyebrow as he picked it up in his hand. "Mango?"

"It was Yugi's idea…" Jou explained before the other could question him further "It's sun block."

"Mango is my favorite fruit, you know," the brunette declared as he opened the bottle and took a sniff. "Uhn…smells good."

Jou's eyes widened. Seto was teasing him on purpose, but that wasn't possible! Was it? He straightened his back and looked over at the brunette. Sighing deeply, and feeling that he had nothing to lose, he asked, "Could you maybe put some more on my back? I think the effect is wearing off."

The young CEO looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face, and then he smiled. "Lie on your stomach then."

Jou swallowed harshly and did as he was told, trying to brace himself for whatever was going to come. His body froze, however, when he felt Seto settle above him with one leg on each side of his waist. "What are you…"

"Shh, just relax," Seto whispered, which sent shivers down the blond's spine.

The brunette poured some of the yellow product in his left hand and set the bottle aside. He took a deep breath, and then touched the other's back, feeling the heat of Jou's body. He started rubbing the product on the expanse of skin, his breathing becoming a little faster without him noticing. He dipped his head a little once he had spread the yellow product everywhere, and then he started massaging that exquisite back. The scent of mango was hypnotizing him; he felt the strange and sudden urge to lick Jou's skin. Not that he hadn't thought about doing that before, but it seemed more urgent now. He pressed his fingertips against the other's shoulder blade, and smiled when a tiny moan escaped from the blond's mouth. He lowered himself even further and whispered, "Did it feel good?"

Jou gasped again when he heard that voice, unable to restrain himself. As soon as he had felt those hands on him, his entire body seemed like it had been set on fire. And then when those hands had started massaging him, no longer applying the sun block, his groin had tingled pleasantly. If he was experiencing all of that just against his back, he could only imagine what would happen if…and then, those fingers had touched his shoulder blade, sending electrical sparks through his body. Before he had been able to stop himself, a moan of appreciation had escaped his lips. And then, when that voice had asked the question – the question that seemed like an invitation to paradise…

"Yeah…it felt..good," the blond said finally in between deep breaths as he tried to regain some control over his body.

"You know…" There was that voice again, but it was even closer now to his ear, "I have to apply sun block to the front, as well."

The heat, the desire he heard in those words…Jou was starting to believe that the sun block was, indeed, an aphrodisiac. For a moment, a flash of doubt entered his mind. What did Seto intend by that? What would happen to them from that moment on?

"Well?"

The tenor penetrated his senses, and he felt that mouth kiss his ear, almost tenderly. Throwing caution and fear to the wind, he moved his body and Seto climbed off him, giving him some space so he could turn over. His amber eyes found blue ones, and they stared at each other for quite some time. Then, Seto took one of the blond's legs and rested it on his thigh. Jou was about to ask him what he was doing when he felt those incredible hands on his skin again.

"I changed my mind. I think I will give you a massage instead," Seto said, as if he was again reading the blond's mind, which by now Jou highly suspected was true.

Jou licked his lips when he felt that hand slide down and around his thigh, moving inside his shorts and going further…lower. He shifted his body, feeling himself growing more aroused by those touches. Suddenly, the hand slipped up and out of his shorts and he blinked.

"The other leg," Seto said with a smirk.

"Bastard," the blond muttered as he raised his other leg and put it on the brunette's other thigh. He couldn't help but thinking they were now in the exact and perfect position for Seto to…he moaned, louder this time, when the hand once again entered his shorts and slid down and around, until it reached the junction of his limbs, painfully close to his now fully erect cock. Seto leaned in closer and his hands moved up, now touching him through his swimsuit. "God…" the blond gasped as he arched his head back and closed his eyes, feeling a wave of pleasure overtake his body.

The young CEO groaned at the sight before him; the way the other was moving, he looked like a siren, writhing as though he was offering his body for sacrifice. He licked his lips and started massaging that hard cock through that swimsuit, his actions tearing the most delicious sounds from that luscious mouth. He leaned in a little more and kissed him, devouring those lips, and swallowing all of the moans that were escaping it.

Jou raised his arms and grabbed him around the neck to pull him down, deepening the kiss and moving his body lasciviously, trying to gain more contact from that hand. He already felt like he was so fucking close, and that was almost a shame; those hands were far too talented.

But then, Seto suddenly stopped his ministrations and took his hands off Jou's shorts, sliding them up, and now caressing and massaging his abs.

"Bastard," cursed the blond, his lips still on Seto's mouth.

"I promised a massage…didn't I?" the other whispered huskily as he took one nipple between his fingers. "I intend to give it."

Jou mewled when the other pinched his nipple, working it until it was a tiny, hard nub. He soon gave the same treatment to the other one, and then the blond raked his nails down the brunette's back.

Seto hissed at the pain, but it only fueled his desire. He kissed a trail from Jou's cheeks to his jaw, until he reached his neck. Then, Jou inclined his head to allow more access, his mind pleasantly blank. He only wanted those hands all over him. Seto nipped at the delicate skin and then bit a little harder until he had left a decent mark there. He moved his head back so that he could face those gorgeous eyes again. His whole body was tingling with desire and anticipation, and he could feel that Jou's body was experiencing the same effects, as well.

"Should I continue this? We can return to the jet and…go all the way." His voice was still low and husky, but his tone was serious.

Jou gazed back at him, his own expression serious, as well. His body was screaming for further attention, but for a moment, it could wait. He knew full well what Kaiba's question was about. But, it wasn't just about the sex…which was likely to occur in a few moments. Go all the way. That meant change everything. For a few seconds, he felt like refusing, saying that they shouldn't take that step. But this was his heart's desire, and had been since he had started working with Seto. Wasn't it? "Continue," Jou finally said.

It took a moment for Seto to realize that Jou really wanted this, the change in their lives, as much as he wanted it. He smiled, a full, loving smile that took Jou by surprise and made his heart leap up in his chest. The young CEO stood up and extended a hand to him. "Let's go then." the brunette said, still smiling.

The blond took the hand offered to him and got to his feet. He smiled, and without restraining himself anymore, he hugged the other and then kissed him. The kiss was pure and sweet, but full of meaning.

A meaning that Seto recognized almost instantly, and he melted into it. He was in heaven.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, Yami+Yugi

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the SSC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Just like Heaven - chapter five**

The walk back to the jet was quick. To be truthful, they were nearly running, and Seto's grip on Jou's wrist was almost painful. But the blond couldn't care less; his thoughts of what they were about to do were overwhelming his reason.

It seemed to take forever, but finally they arrived at the jet and entered the cabin. The blond's breath was coming a little faster, and before he could say anything, he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind and a luscious mouth giving kisses along his nape. He moaned low in his throat and entwined his fingers with the brunette's. "Seto…" Jou whispered. He wanted the other so badly, but his words were failing him.

"I want you so much," the brunette whispered instead in a heated confession. "I have for so long…"

Jou's eyes widened when he heard that, and his heart beat even faster. For how long had Seto wanted him? Was it the same amount of time as him? The blond turned around and faced the other, touching his cheeks with the tips of his fingers. He raised himself on his tiptoes and kissed him fully, letting all the passion he felt flow through that act. Soon those wonderful hands were around his waist again, and he felt Seto pulling him close. "Since…when?" the blond finally asked breathlessly after they had finished the kiss. "Since when have you wanted me?"

"Since…a year ago," the brunette confessed as he stared into those pools of amber that were Jou's eyes.

The blond laughed a little and looked away. At that, Seto grabbed him by his chin and made him look at him again.

"What's so funny?"

"Let's just say…we are…blind people," Jou answered as he smiled at him. "I've wanted you since graduation…but I never had the guts to tell you…"

Seto smirked and leaned in closer, brushing his lips against the blond's in a soft touch. "Maybe we are that stupid," the young CEO concluded. "But I guess we will just have to make up for the time we lost, ne?"

Jou smiled and felt a shiver run down his spine at those words. His kissed his jaw lovingly, scraping his teeth sexily along the skin, just to provoke him. "So…what do you suggest?"

"I can think of a few things…" Seto said as he grabbed a handful of the other's ass, pulling them closer as their bodies melded together.

The blond moaned approvingly and kissed him again, his tongue mapping every surface it could reach. He felt Seto moving him backwards through the small interior of the jet until finally his back pressed against one of the metal walls, and he could feel the cold against his sun-heated skin. Seto's hands were everywhere; meanwhile, the blond kissed him desperately, as if his life depended on it. When they were overcome with the need for air, Jou ended the kiss, but he didn't remain idle. His lips kissed a trail across Seto's face toward his jaw, heading for his neck. The brunette's scent was intoxicating – a mix of sandalwood and something that was uniquely Seto's. He licked at a lobe, before biting playfully. Then, he inhaled that scent one more time, before breathing into his ear, "Fuck me…Seto."

The young CEO trembled at those three words. His hands, which at that moment were on Jou's thighs, moved over and up to grip the hardened piece of flesh in desire. He slid further up until he reached the waistband of Jou's shorts and he pulled them down, revealing a black swimsuit underneath. The brunette smirked against the blond's lips. "I guess we are opposites," he said, referring to his own white ensemble.

"And they say that opposites attract each other," Jou whispered back with a smile, his hands sliding down to slip Seto's swimsuit off.

The brunette did the same to the shorter youth, and soon they were standing naked against the metal wall. Seto started by kissing Jou's neck, and then moved to the blond's shoulder before slowly dropping to his knees, licking and tasting every inch of skin that was on display before his eyes. Just that simple teasing was tearing the most delicious sounds he ever heard in his life from the other, driving his desire even higher. He caught one nipple in his mouth, and as he nipped and sucked at it, his hand was sensually caressing the other. Jou could do nothing but hold tight to those auburn locks and hope that his legs wouldn't give out.

The next part to be tortured by Seto talented tongue was Jou's abdomen. He licked every muscle, tracing every outline, tasting the remains of the sun block that still lingered there, filling his senses. His tongue entered the blond's bellybutton, mimicking the actions that he would soon be taking on Jou's body. His hands wandered lower until they found Jou's ass, and they gripped the cheeks firmly.

"God, Seto…" Jou gasped when he felt the other's hot breath wash over his cock "Stop teasing me…"

"Your wish is my command," whispered the brunette as he licked the engorged head, and then sucked, making erotic, slurping sounds.

Jou shouted an incoherent sound as he gripped Seto's hair tightly, his hips bucking. He felt Seto's mouth slide further down, taking him to the root, and all rational thought was gone. There was only sound and touch, that mouth and those hands and… He felt one finger lightly tracing his entrance while Seto continued to drive him crazy with his mouth. His body shuddered and he didn't know which way to buck his hips, as both sensations felt far too good. One finger, and then two made their way inside him and he trembled, his head thumping back against the wall.

Seto hummed, sending vibrations running all along the length he held inside his mouth. Some drops of pre-cum splashed against his tongue, and he found that the flavor was delicious – just like the rest of the blond.

"Seto…ahn fuck, stop…ahn…teasing me…" Jou pled, his voice sounding low and husky. He could feel his body teetering close to the edge.

In response, the brunette sucked even harder, and he felt the head of the blond's cock hit the back of his throat when the body above him shuddered even harder. He added a third finger and curved them, brushing against Jou's prostate. That was the blond's undoing; he moaned loudly as his body became momentarily rigid, and then relaxed as he rode out an explosive orgasm. The brunette took drew his mouth back a little and felt the semen hit his tongue. He swallowed greedily as his fingers continued to move inside the other.

Jou breathed deeply, trying to recover his breath, and still feeling those fingers, which were continuing to make his body tingle.

Seto got up and kissed him, making him savor his own taste. The blond hugged him tightly and felt the brunette's arousal poking him in his stomach. He smiled weakly and bit at his lobe. "Come on…I still want the best part."

The young CEO growled at those words and withdrew his fingers from Jou's entrance as he lifted him in his arms, feeling the blond's legs entwine around his waist. Pushing him more solidly against the wall, he used it as a support for both of their weights. His mouth found the blond's, and using gravity to his advantage, he started to penetrate the other. He felt Jou's nails scratch along his back as he tried to alleviate some of the pain. After all, Seto wasn't small. Finally, he was fully sheathed inside the blond, and the sensation was indescribable – hot and perfect. He licked the few tears that had escaped the blond's eyes and he whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I will be," the blond whispered back, touched by the brunette's concern. He looked into those azure eyes and smiled. "Make me yours."

The young CEO kissed him for all he was worth and began with slow, careful movements. Their tongues entwined together in a slow dance, one as old as time. Jou's hands roamed over every inch of skin he could reach, as if he needed to prove that this was real. That finally, he was in Seto's arms. He felt Seto press him even tighter against the wall as his thrusts became more powerful and needy. Jou moaned, lost in the sensations coursing through his body. His thighs squeezed the brunette to draw him even closer, making him penetrate him deeper as he felt that incredible body rub against his recently renewed erection.

It could have been hours that had passed, or just minutes, but they didn't care; they were in heaven, lost to each other in such a way that nothing could hold back the explosion of colors that danced across their vision when they finally reached the edge. Seto came first with a growl, biting down on the blond's neck and leaving a red mark there. As soon as Jou felt that hot sensation inside him, he gave in to the pleasure coursing through him, coming for a second time and covering their conjoined bodies with his release. The sunset was just entering the windows of the jet, making their bodies glow with tones of gold and orange. They slid down to the floor, and there they stayed for a good few hours, too tired to move, too tired to leave each other.

-----

"So…what do we have to eat?"

"Some sushi. It's the only thing that we have left," answered Jou as he entered the cockpit and gingerly sat in the young CEO's lap with a smile.

"Are you comfortable?" asked the brunette, obviously amused.

"Very. Here; eat some," the blond answered as he took one of the rolls in his fingers and fed the brunette. "So…did you fix the radio?"

"I think it will work now. Not that I didn't enjoy my four days of vacation here with you…" the brunette said as he ate the food the other was giving to him. "But, Mokuba is probably very worried at not having any news…not to mention your friends."

"They know I'm with you," confided the blond. "And they will think I'll be just fine."

"Oh really?" asked Seto with a smile.

"Oh yeah," the blond responded as he kissed him, all the while continuing to share the sushi with the other.

Soon the food was forgotten in favor of more pleasurable activities. Seto was sitting with one hand inside the blond's shirt when he heard some static come across the radio. A moment later, a well-known voice filled the cabin.

"Nii-sama? Jou? Are you there? Are you okay?"

It looked like they would soon be going home.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: **Seto/Jou, Yami+Yugi

**Beta:** JennieB - The best

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me, damn it!

**Notes:** Wrote for the SSC Challenge at 'A dragon's lair' group.

* * *

**Just like Heaven - chapter six**

He finished signing all the memos his assistant had given to him and and then leaned back against his leather chair with a sigh. His employees really were lost causes without him; it was ridiculous! He watched Jou leave the room with all those memos, and then turned his chair to look at the view his window gave him.

Two days ago, they had been 'rescued' after their little problem with his jet. Looking back on it, he had all the reasons in the world to be really pissed about what had happened. But instead of that, he had let it pass; an action that had surprised a lot of people – but not one person.

"Mr. Kaiba, the memos have been delivered," said a voice as its owner entered the office.

He turned his chair from the window to look at the person in front of him. "Good. Do we have anything else to take care of?"

"From work? Everything is done for the day," answered the blond.

"Good," Seto said as he got up from his chair and went to the other, hugging him and then kissing the blond deeply.

Jou responded with equal fervor, gluing his body against the other and feeling deliriously happy. They parted after a few minutes, and the blond giggled. "You will get us in trouble if someone walks through the door."

"As you said, we are done for the day," Seto said arrogantly. "What do I do in my free time is none of their concern."

"This is so typically you," said Jou, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well, what can I say?" said Seto with a shrug. "It's not something that I can change all that easily."

"And I don't want you to," Jou replied firmly as he caressed through the auburn locks.

They kissed again, melding their bodies together, yet knowing that they weren't going to take things any further – not in the office, anyway. Still, both appreciated the touches. After some minutes, they drew apart, breathing heavily.

"So…you said you were taking me somewhere today. Where are we going?" Jou asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

"I heard from a reliable source that, contrary to public belief, you like jazz music," the young CEO began as they left the office and entered the elevator.

"Yugi was the one who told you, wasn't it?" laughed Jou. "Yeah, I'm an eclectic guy. Why; are we going to some jazz club?"

Seto smiled and pulled out a pair of tickets from the inside pocket of his coat. He waved them in front of the blond before he gave them to him. "Norah Jones is performing tonight in a very private outdoor cafe."

"Oh my God, you didn't…" gasped Jou as he held the tickets. "You did! How can I ever thank you Seto?"

"I can think of a few ways…" answered the young CEO with a wink.

The blond smirked and pressed him against the wall, but only after he had pushed the 'stop' button.

-----

He was in heaven. What he had done for God to grant him such a gift, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to complain. Not for a moment. It was eleven o'clock, and the show was about to start. The brunette had surprised him in many different ways over the course of the night. First, he had picked him up at his apartment in his white limo, which had then taken them to the 'Soul and Blues' cafe. They had reservations at one of the tables on the patio, very close to the stage where the singer would perform. They had shared a delicious meal together, sitting with their chairs very close to one another. But what had most surprised the blond was that Seto was displaying his affection for him in public. The brunette had hugged him the whole night, and once in a while, he would steal a kiss – some of them long and deep. The blond knew that everybody had recognized the young CEO from the moment they had entered the cafe. But Seto didn't seem to care that the world knew what was happening between them, and that filled him with happiness.

The singer came on stage and they stood up to applaud her, as did everyone else. Seto hugged him from behind, and kissed his ear lovingly, before he whispered, "I want this night to be very special."

"Even more than it is?" the blond replied with a smile.

"Yeah. This is nothing if it isn't for the person I love."

Jou froze on the spot. Love? Did that mean that the young CEO loved him? Things had happened so fast that they hadn't really had the time to discuss their new relationship as of yet.

"Jou, what's wrong?"

The blond awoke from his stupor and noticed that he was now facing the brunette instead of the stage. The mellow sound filled the air, mixing with the warm summer wind and enveloping them both. He smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the brunette. "Seto…I love you too."

The young CEO blinked at both the kiss and the confession. After a few seconds, he smiled the brilliant smile that until then only Mokuba had witnessed. It was the true smile of Seto Kaiba. He hugged the blond around the waist and whispered confidentially, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Jou only nodded, his words failing him. The brunette led him to an open area of the café where other couples were already dancing. Their bodies started to swing gently to the rhythm of the singer's voice. The blond sighed and rested his head against Seto's shoulder. He couldn't ask for anything else. His life now was truly perfect.

-----

He looked down at the watch on his wrist. It was almost midnight. He just hoped that the other would show up like they had agreed. He looked up at the sky; it was clear and full of stars. He liked summer nights; they were the best to fly, in his opinion.

"Freddie?"

The redhead looked over at the newcomer, obviously startled. He put a hand on his heart out of reflex, as if checking his pulse. "Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," the person said, staying in the shadows.

"You are very punctual. Midnight sharp."

"I was raised like that. Let's get over with, shall we?"

"Sure," the redhead shrugged. He opened his bag and the newcomer dropped a package inside of it. He looked at the other and raised his eyebrow.

"You want to count it? There is five hundred there, just like I promised."

"I believe you. It's just…" Freddie closed his bag. "Why did you ask me to sabotage your brother's jet? You didn't intend to kill him, did you?"

Mokuba smirked the trademark 'Kaiba' smirk. "No, I knew that my brother would be able to get out of that situation. All you need to know is that my plan worked just the way I had imagined it. Thanks for your help."

"Well…I'm going. See ya, Mokie," Freddie said as he waved goodbye to him before disappearing into the shadows of the place.

The younger Kaiba waved goodbye, and he thought about the constant smile that now graced his brother's face. It was all thanks to a call he had received from Yami, and their plan for getting Seto and Jou alone. Maybe it hadn't happened in the normal way, but when it came to his brother and the blond, something original was required.

And that was Mokuba's speciality.

THE END

Mystik


End file.
